The only one of my kind
by marine22
Summary: The story of a rare full but half elf at the same time. credit goes to wow, just own my oc


I am a rare breed of elf. I am hald blood, and half night elf. I do not know my birth parents. I've tired going to Darnassus, and Teldrassil. The story there was I got expelled out. Then I went to Silvermoon, and Eversong Woods, the same thing happened there. After my failures I went Stormwind, and then Orgrimmar. I just got looked down by elves of both factions. In all truth be told, I just wanted to find my birth parents, and a place to belong. I finally found a home, it was with the Draenei. Prophet Velen took me in and raised me, but as soon as i was old enough the Scourge rose, and Dalaran came to be. Then I told him Dalaran is where some of my answers will lie, so I must utter you my fair guardian a farewell. But when I got to Dalaran, the citizens welcomed me as one of their kind. I felt as ease there for a while, but then one morning I awoke to find the city was deserted. The very same day I left to find where my path will lead me too next.

With me being what I am one of rare breed. There are a lot of half elves, but none like me. My skin is of a pale purple and pale peach mix. My hair is purple, almost blue with blonde highlights here, and there. I keep my hair up in a high ponytail braid. My eyes change due to my mood, when I am at ease their white, but when I am mad they turn green. My height is 6 ft 9 inches. My voice is purest voice you will ever hear. My voice sounds like a thousand bells ringing all at once. I'm the only one of my kind.

When I woke up from my sleep I saw that I was King Varian Wrynn's arms. I've dreamed of my adopted father. As of now the king and I have a relationship, and we were to be wedded in two summers. But soon enough the two summers turned into two months. I was nothing but ready. But as the morning rays seek thought the glass of a nearby window I saw the smiling face of my soon to be husband. "Good morning my lovely elf princess" said Varian "You must get up today, I have a maid come in with your wedding dress soon. I rose up in the early morning rays, and when out to the channels. "Wait, where are you going my love?" questioned the annoying human. In response, I just turned my head to the side, and glared at him. I just continued with my journey, I knew I had to run to get him away from my body. I ran as fast as I could to reach the channel, and slipped past the guards as a snake. Then, jumped into the channel that was awaiting me, and grew my tail, and raced for what was left of the park. I wanted to reach the ocean before my fiancée finds where my wear abouts are. I finally reached the destination, and escaped out into my sanctuary. But as I was leaping I saw Varian yelling "My love please don't go, our wedding date is so close. Please don't go, I love you too much to lose you again." All he cared about lately was that stupid wedding date, so lately I have been disappearing to my father's palace, where I could study. My father has always welcomed me with open arms, even in the middle of something very important. He has always put me in front of his country and people, unlike my fiancée.

When I reached my studies, I found the one person I truly loved, my father, I ran to him, and he embraced me into his arms. "My darling, what has been troubling you again, to make you want to come here?" questioned my father. I just stayed silent. "Ah, so my child is it the wedding, and the King. I am to a sure you, he is the finest young man in all of Azethor has to offer." "Yes, I know he is, but I want to find out who my birth parents are first." I replied. "But darling, you know the King and Warchief has requested an audience with you." my father just said bluntly. I just let go of him, and left for my studies to pick up from where the last I was.

A few hours later, father came back in. "My child, the rulers of Azethor are here to consult with you about your past." father said. In that very same moment got up and left for the throne room, to see the elven rulers, my fiancée, and the Warchief. My father followed right after me, and took his seat. I followed him, and took an arm and sunk into his lap. "Velen, what are you to my fiancée, I have a problem with your relation to her. I recall her waking up in my arms this morning, but now she is sitting on your lap. What is to be made of this?" questioned the human whom I was doomed to marry. "Varion, the only relation between your fiancée, and me. Is the fact that I was the one to raise her from a young elf. So the reason why she is sitting in my lap and not your's is because I pay attention to her." answered my father. I just stayed silent. "Then, why hasn't she ever spoken to me since the announcement." Varian said. "Because she is not much of a talker. I, myself, have only heard her speak on a number of times, and sometimes I forget the sound of her sweet voice. But when she does speak, it is upmost the important to cast aside your duties for the time being." Replied Velen "So the very reason why we are here, is the matter of my daugther's birth parents. Tyrande, Lor'themar I think you have something to tell Kimberly." I suddenly took interest in this useless meeting. "We know who your birth parents are The Mother Moon, and The Sun King." resisted by the elves whom I'm hated by. I just stared at them and replied "What are you talking about?" Then, I saw Varian's face light up at the sound of my voice. "Child just follow us." said Tyrande in a sweet voice.

At the city of Dalaran, one of the many places I called home, we went to the highest point in the city. There I saw Mother Moon and Sun King for the first time ever in my long life in person. "Look Kael'thas, our baby girl grew up so beautifully." squeaked Elune. "I see, she looks like a cross between us." said Keal'thas. "Wait, what do you mean by "baby girl"?" I questioned the both of them. "Dear child it is a very long story." said Elune. "Kael'thas, and I had a relation at one point. As a result of that, a seed was created. Which we gave up to Lor'themar, and Elune." "By then Lor'themar, and I had a relation as well. But when he found out I was pregnant with the child of the Gods..." stated Tyrande with regret in her voice. "I left her. Its just that rising a supernatural child, and running a kingdom is not very easy." Said Lor'themar. "So I am the daughter of Elune and Kael'thas." I plainly said. "Yes, you are." said Velen. I got so mad, my eyes turned green. I transformed into a dragon, and started to unleash my fury upon the Gods. I clawed in every direction and made huge gashes in my birth parents. I had enough of it, and when back to my normal state, just to see everyone stunned by what I did. "Do you know how much pain you caused me to be in? Your only daughter, you left me to be abandoned, and left to die for. Alone from the time of my birth. So much pain. You caused me 500 years of pain. You have no right to call me your "baby girl" so good bye!" I yelled so loud I think the Naga could hear me. Then, I made a run for its to the sea, just to hear everyone yell stop, I looked behind me only to see Velen and Varian chasing me. I knew I had to run faster, but doing that with an clear mind is hard to do. But once I got to the sea I transformed my legs into a tail. Once I got to the see I just made my way to the ruins of the once great form Moon Temple, only the Naga truly accepted me for who and what I was. We share the same past and history.

It has been two months sense that day, but today was my wedding day. Varian finally decided I was more important than his work, so I was happy to find that. In all truth be told, I was starting to love him. Velen still supports me like his daughter, but he soon got married and had a daughter, they don't know of me yet. He plans to keep it a surprise until the wedding.

So it was the day of my wedding, I was nervous as someone can be. It's not every day that the world's most powerful supernatural being gets married. So the entire world would be here, but thanks to the heavy security I would be in peace. Then my parents came in. "Are you ready my child?" asked Velen, "I have a surprise for you at the altar." "Yes, I am, and what is it? I squeaked, and bounced up and down excitedly. "You will find out soon enough, my dear. Now come." said Velen with his arm out. I took his in mine, and we walked down the ale, where he handed me over to Varian. The ceremony went forever, but soon enough it was over and I was married. But at the reception I saw my little sister new mom, and birth parents. I was about to run over to them when Varian catch me in his arms. "And where do you think your going, my love?" questioned my new human mate. I slipped out of his arms and cried out "Catch me if you can human!" I ran over to them, and looked back behind me is my husband chasing me like normal but this was for fun. He finally catch me. Varion just laughed "I finally catch you, and I'm never letting go ever again. You are my rare breed of elf now." "Yes, I am your rare elf." I just answered back. "So Daddy is this my new sister, and mom. I see their both full Dreanai." I squeaked. "Velen, who is this?" asked whats her face. Velen just answered saying I'm his first daughter being apodtive. She just embraced me like her normal daughter.

The surprise was my birth parents were at the wedding. I ran to hug them. Our relationship is like mother-daughter, father-daughter type. So it was just like a normal family relation type. If you count be supernatural, super strong, and famous being normal.

A few weeks after the wedding, I was making the world a better place for all elves. I want the night, highborne, naga, high, blood, wretched, and half elves to be accepted into the world. That was my goal. I know there will be new races, and new enemies coming every soon. But for now, I just want to enjoy my perfect piece of life.


End file.
